


Don't Fight It

by homopayno



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cisgirl!Zayn, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Menstruation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homopayno/pseuds/homopayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is the type of girl who is a bad bitch 24/7 except there’s this stupid five days a month where she comes home every night after a show where she sheds off her black leather pants and tight crop tops and slips into sweats and just submits to the fact that she’s a girl with the stupid biological tendency that plagues all people with her anatomy and she absolutely hates it. </p><p>Liam likes it and is very curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fight It

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are fictitious. One Direction are the loveliest of muses.
> 
> \---
> 
> Decided to write a kink I've never written before. Enjoy!

Zayn is the type of girl who is a bad bitch 24/7 except there’s this stupid five days a month where she comes home every night after a show where she sheds off her black leather pants and tight crop tops and slips into sweats and just submits to the fact that she’s a girl with the stupid biological tendency that plagues all people with her anatomy and she absolutely hates it. 

She’s an emotional trainwreck when her period comes around; if she’s honest she may be using her cycle as an excuse to be drastic in her approach in social situations. Zayn snaps at Louis all the time while she’s on her period and the only two people she will let touch her is Harry because he’s ace at cuddling and her boyfriend, Liam, and that’s only because he brings Zayn all of her favorite sweets and will rub her tummy until his wrist hurts and then he'll do it for an hour longer.

Zayn’s whole body gets crazy sensitive while she’s on her period too, like, she actually thinks it’s even more heightened in response and touch than most other girls. Zayn envies her best friend, Niall, because she’s the girl all other girls hate, the one that gets her period for about two days and barely even bleeds or feels any type of body changes. Zayn ceases all communication with Niall during her week in hell unless it’s mandated by their public appearances. It’s the principle of the thing, really. 

The first sign is always the heavy exhaustion. It will consume her and Zayn will find herself zoning out during interviews on the verge of nodding off, all she’d have to do is just close her eyes but Harry or Liam will always pat her knee or jump to include her in the conversation so she’s not completely lost to the world.

Zayn also bruises much easier. Louis was shunned for days after he thought it would be a good idea to tackle her on stage during a show like he would any other time during the month. Zayn’s arms and legs had been covered in bruises for weeks. There were tabloids speculating that Liam was abusive and internet articles saying that she just enjoyed it when he roughed her up in the bedroom. It was a nightmare.

Even Zayn’s nipples get sore and it gets worse if she’s wearing too rough a tee shirt to bed during those four nights. Her thighs always swell with water weight too, and she just aches all over.

Liam thinks this is so fascinating and will rub her sore spots and watch in awe at her reactions. Zayn will go from deep pleasure, a content little kitten to wiggling away from him and growling that he pressed too hard.

Liam is also horribly naughty. He'll try to kiss her and it will seem so innocent at first, tiny little pecks on her lips and chin, peppering down her neck as he kneads her swollen hips. She'll finger through his hair and sigh into the comfort of it then the next second Liam's got her tank top pushed down, the scratch of his dry lips running against her pebbled nipple and she'll pull at his hair and shout at him, tell him to knock it off. The words come out in a breath, a shock of pleasure pain that Liam smiles at and Zayn just shoves her knee in his stomach to get him to roll off her before she stomps out of the room.

About a year into their relationship Liam notices that the past couple times Zayn got her period she had really bad cramps, like, once she even threw up and so he took it upon himself to do some research. These are the things that make him good boyfriend material, he’s sure of it. Google tells him that It could be Zayn's diet causing the increase in pain. He tells her she shouldn't have dairy at all during her menstrual cycle but that suggestion is squashed when she chucks a pint of chocolate ice cream at his face.

He hides behind the bathroom door when he tells her that orgasms help relax your abdomen muscles and relieve cramps. She laughs at him, says something about horny boys not being able to wait a whole five days for sex and he better go stock up on lube for his private time cause she’s about to be MIA.

Liam opens the door and shakes his head, "No, babe, like you don’t have to touch me at all I could just let you rub against me while we make out maybe?" 

He's hopeful and she’s side eyeing him pretty hard but not saying no so that’s when he swoops in for the kill. "I could kiss your neck like you like, yeah? Rub your back too." 

He’s giving her that innocent smile and batting his eyelashes a little too much for a dude but it works.

“Yeah okay, whatever,” she says.

So Liam has to just lay there and do what he promised while his girlfriend straddles his thigh and ruts against him. He knows there’s about three layers of clothing between them and she's got a tampon in but he can’t help thinking about her getting wet and how slick she would be if he could finger her right now, the mix of her getting worked up and the blood on his fingers. 

Zayn is panting in his ear, her fingers gripping his shoulders while he licks and sucks at her neck, on all the spots that drive her insane, but it all feels so much more intense. Zayn is reacting to every twist of his mouth like it’s the first time Liam’s ever kissed her there and he’s getting pretty hard in his joggers from it. Zayn’s thigh is slightly rubbing against his prick every other thrust of her hips and he really thinks he may die before she even gets off.

Liam is short of breath, thinks the air is so fucking humid between them and can see the sheen of sweat forming on Zayn’s forehead, her short black hair sticking to her skin. He can only imagine how damp her knickers are and he digs his fingers into her sides in order not to check for himself. 

Zayn shrieks at the pain but doesn’t chastise him at all. 

"Come on Z, baby, come _on_." He's growling against her skin, can feel the tendons in her neck straining against his tongue. He bites down a bit too hard, he thinks ( he will know for sure in the oncoming week when that bruise takes the longest to heal) and Zayn is coming, thighs spasming and her fingers clenching and unclenching on his collar and gripping the tiny hairs at the back of his neck to pull his face back. He watches her as he comes in his pants. Liam’s in awe of this beautiful woman in his lap and by the time he can focus on anything else like the room coming back into focus from the muted blur it had been in, Zayn is panting and pliant, plastered to his front like a ragdoll, mumbling thank yous into his chest.

So that’s what they do. A couple times during her period he'll let her get off on him and if he comes pretty fucking hard during it she never makes a big deal out of it. I mean, he is a guy and he's got a pretty hot girlfriend dry humping him so who’s really gonna blame him for that?

The thing about this whole situation is Liam is getting more and more curious, his mind drifting to thoughts of them being naked and Zayn just rutting against him without any barrier. Her blood on his thigh, slipping against their mingled sweat creating this perfect momentum for her. And maybe, Liam thinks about her rubbing her slicked pussy along the length of his cock while it lays hard against his stomach, coating it with a mix of red and white.

Liam thinks he’s a bit sick but he can’t help it, thinking of what it would be like to fuck into the hot liquid heat and have Zayn screaming for him, her body strung taut like a guitar string ready to snap, all he'd have to do is lean down and tongue at her sore nipples and have her gushing more fluid all over his prick.

He doesn’t share his recent fantasies with his girlfriend however, content with what they have and he’s a little scared to ask her for anything that would make her look at him like he’s some freak.

It's a normal kind of night now though, Liam hasn’t had thoughts like that in a couple weeks and they've had the whole days break from tour. Liam locks them in their hotel room with the Do Not Disturb sign swinging from the door knob. He slips his hands down the back of her shorts and palms her arse. She’s giggling at how bold he can get and reaching up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck for a sweet kiss.

Zayn will only smile against his mouth when he goes to push the shorts down to her knees and get her on her back within seconds. 

Liam loves to finger Zayn, partly because he can get her so worked up, get her to beg for his dick but also cause he really likes feeling how wet she can get. Zayn will soak his whole hand if he plays all his best moves, says the perfect mix of filthy and sweet things in her ear while he's got three fingers stroking in her deep.

And that’s what happens. Zayn is begging; she’s even got her tiny hands around his wrist weakly trying to get him to stop and just fuck her already. Liam laughs, hot breath puffing out between them and he looks down to pull out and unbuckle his pants but he stops dead in his tracks with his fingers halfway out and he notices they're coated red.

His heart leaps into his throat and his cock swells in his jeans. 

Zayn is whining his name and wiggling her hips up and down a fraction of an inch on his fingers while he just stares, struck completely dumb.

Zayn finally gets her elbows under her and follows his gaze. "Fuck. Oh my God." She's moving back off his fingers completely now and the shock and embarrassment in her voice is what snaps him out of his trance. 

Liam grabs her thigh and scoots up after her. "No babe, it’s okay." 

He's watching her tear up and shake her head, Zayn's mortified. "I'm so sorry, I'm early, I didn't know-I-I-" 

"Shhhh Zayn, it’s fine, really." He's trying to nuzzle into the crook of her neck but she's so stiff all over. The only reason her legs haven't closed is because he's still wedged between them.

"Babe," He’s caught one of her hands in his, pulling, he moves it to his crotch and he molds her shaking fingers around his cock that’s still so hard. He looks her in eyes then "It’s _really_ fine, Zayn."

She stops fidgeting and he takes a chance, getting his blood stained fingers back on her pussy, tentatively running up and down her slit before pressing in again. 

"Liam!" She gasps and lets her thighs drop open an inch or two.

"Mmhm" He hums, trying to get back the rhythm he'd created prior to her freak out. 

"You, this.. ?" 

He thinks he knows what she’s asking so he just nods and bites at her lower lip, mumbles something about thinking about this for a while into the depths of her mouth until she swallows his words so they don’t have to be out in the air around them.

He finger fucks her until she comes and when he flips over onto his back she pulls his jeans down and licks her hand before grabbing his thick cock. Zayn ignores the mess Liam made of her inner thighs. He can't stop staring down between her legs, the streaks of red and her come staining over her tattoos and tanned skin. 

Zayn must notice this, must see him lick at his dry lips and feel the twitch of his cock as his eyes follow the lines of red. So he nearly comes on the spot when she grabs at his messy hand and places it on his cock, her hand covering his but not really guiding him much beyond that.

Liam blinks up at her and Zayn is smiling. "Show me how much you love this then, stud." She's teasing but she’s also got big eyes just for him and is biting her lip like she’s curious and wanting.

Liam starts stroking himself then, only gets a few good tugs in before he sees his dick catching the color of her blood and getting shiny wet from all the precome he's leaking. He lets go hard, spitting come all over his stomach and a splatter of it lands on Zayn's thighs cause she’s still bent over him and he has to shut his eyes at that image. It’s still burned into the insides of his eyelids though so it really doesn’t matter that he looked away. Liam thinks he’ll remember this forever and hopes the feelings he gets from it will be just as vivid.

He's pulling mouth fulls of air into his lungs but it still feels like he’s drowning, overwhelmed by all of it.

Zayns kissing along his stubble trying to calm him, and he feels so damn hot all over, looks down and can see his skins gone pink with exertion and he’s a mess. Looks Zayn over and sees she’s right in the same boat as him. They're covered in various fluids in various stages of cooling, dry and sticky. His mind is so foggy the only thing he can bare to do is pull her down against his side and kick a leg up over her hip, securing her to him.

"I'm gonna wash you up I promise." He says into her short hair, now a mess of spikes and tangles.

"You better," Is all she says and lets him hold her for a whole ten minutes before she convinces him that they need to get up before she stains the bed even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://homopayno.tumblr.com/post/75211672422/dont-fight-it). Comments are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
